Anything's Possible
by Aerohead
Summary: Three sixteen-year-olds are stuck aboard the Black Pearl, chasing the elusive ship the Shadow Cat. Chapter 7 up
1. Strange Encounters

Disclaimer: As I have said in my previous PotC fanfic, I do not own Jack, Will, The Black Pearl, Port Royal, Tortouga, or any of the people on such vessels/places. Sadly. *sniffle* But this time, Sheridan, Eitan, and Linda are all mine. *hugs characters*  
  
Onto..  
  
Anything's Possible: A PotC fanfic By: Aerohead  
  
Chapter One: Strange Encounters Rating: PG-13 for language and some undertones of.well.you'll see *evil cackle* *cough*  
  
Sheridan groaned, looking at the assignment on the board as she entered her eleventh-grade history class. She wasn't thrilled about her own heritage - her being a grade-A American mutt. She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes, her fingers trailing on the hair wrap she always had in. She played with the Yin-Yang beads on it, before slumping into her seat. The teacher gave her a stern look as she continued to scowl at the board. "Today, class, we will begin your genealogy assignments. You have been split up into groups of three. As I call your names, I'd like you break up into your groups and head down to the library." And then he began to call out names. Sheridan watched as her classmates were split up into trios. Finally, when there were six people left in the room, the teacher sighed. "These were the hardest two groups to make. Crow, Sheridan." Sheridan looked up, grimacing that her teacher had used her step-father's last name instead of her own. "Daniels, Eitan." Eitan looked up and over at Sheridan, who banged her head against the table. "And finally Peterson, Linda." Linda smiled sweetly at Eitan, as Sheridan started to bang her head harder against the table. The trio stood, looking at each other.  
"Hey, Sheridan." Linda said, trying to make light of the situation.  
"You two listen to me; I do not want to do this. And if I'm in a bad mood, tough. But one thing's for sure; I am not getting caught between you two and your endless flirting." She gave both of them an equally hard glare. "Savvy?"  
Eitan laughed. "What's with that word? It sounds so stupid." He shut up when he caught Sheridan's look. "I didn't mean it."  
"My grandfather always said it, and he learned it from his grandfather and so on and so forth. That's the most family history you can get out of them." Sheridan stuffed her hands in the pockets of her cargo pants, before starting to walk down the hall. Eitan caught up with her quickly, giving her a look.  
"What do you mean, endless flirting?" He asked.  
Sheridan gave him a peculiar look. "You mean you haven't noticed the looks she gives you? The looks you give her are worse, of course." she trailed off, humming to herself. Eitan thought to himself, his own dark eyes confused, before he tried to catch up with Sheridan, who was turning into the library, her expression vacant.  
She didn't head into the history section at first; rather, she headed into a secluded section neither Eitan nor Linda had ever noticed before. "What's this?" Linda asked, taking the book from Sheridan's hands.  
"If you guys find some history books, I'm going to find the real history books." Linda looked at Sheridan as she picked out a large volume.  
The minutes faded away lazily, although they fell down on Sheridan quickly, as the girl was comforted with books about her favorite subject - Pirates. Her black eyes took it all in eagerly, and her expression never changed between annoyed or confused. It was always information that she understood and wondered about. "Do you think we could go to your house, Sheridan?" Eitan asked, pulling the girl out of her dream-like state. She looked up at him. When they were younger, Sheridan had been friends with Eitan's twin brother, who was killed in a car accident. Many times before then, Eitan had been over Sheridan's house with his brother, and knew she had her own basement club-house like room where they could study. He also knew she lived only about a block away from the school and he and Linda's respective homes.  
"Eh, sure, why not?" Sheridan shrugged, picking up her books to check out.  
  
"Well, here it is. My very own room. You should all be so thrilled." Sheridan said sarcastically. Eitan looked around. Minus the state-of-the- art computer on a new faux wood table, it was the same as when they were six. There were pictures of pirates lining the walls, along with a map of the Caribbean and an old picture depicted the proper procedure for loading a gun like the one used during the late seventeen and early eighteen hundreds. But the thing that had always intrigued Eitan, minus the wall of history books on the Spanish Main that Linda had started perusing through, was a pair of swords from that swashbuckling time-period. Under one was carved the word "Turner" while under the other was carved the word "Sparrow".  
"I've always wanted to fight with a sword." Eitan said tiredly. He saw something flying at him, and caught a practice fencing sword by the hilt. Sheridan smiled at him.  
"Want to give it a go?" She asked. Eitan blinked. Sheridan had been taking fencing lessons since as long as he could remember, and he didn't want to get hurt too badly. He looked up at something lying on a shelf, dusty and forgotten. He grabbed it, realizing it was a pistol, and cocked it. Sheridan gasped for a second, before looking at him. "I'm not stupid." She pointed behind her at the picture. As she did, she heard Linda gasp. "What?" She asked.  
"This book you took out of the library." Linda started.  
"What about it?" Sheridan asked, sauntering over to the blonde girl. She looked at the picture, and her eyes widened. She felt odd, as if she recognized the pirate in the drawing. He had a determined air about him, and his eyes, although deeply lined in something - probably the artist's rendering of his dark eyes, or an accidental smudge from where the artist was distracted - hid a deeper intelligence then what their owner wanted to come across. She barely got to read the name before the book and table Linda had opened it on, started to shake. Eitan came over, thinking he could assist the two girls. But when he saw the shaking, and now glowing book in front of them, his eyes widened in horror.  
"Move away from it."  
"Don't you think we'd be trying to do that if we could?" Sheridan spat. She could hear what sounded like the ocean in her ears, and she could feel rocking around her. "Do either of you feel that rocking?"  
"Yes." Linda said quietly.  
Eitan was quiet. Sheridan looked over at him. He was pale and scared- looking. He had dropped the small blade Sheridan had thrown at him earlier in shock, along with the pistol. His body was tense. "Remember when you said you had no roots, Sheridan?"  
"Yes, but why are we bringing this up during a crisis?" She asked angrily.  
"I have a feeling your roots are finding you." It was at that moment the floor fell out from under them and they fell. It felt like ages, and Sheridan could feel herself gasping as something cold engulfed her and an icy liquid filled her lungs.  
  
~*~ ^_^  
  
Sheridan woke up to find herself coughing up something salty and wet. "Well, I'll be. You are alive." A man was looking over her. His beaded hair clanked with his movement, and he looked oddly familiar. She looked down at his sword. I know that sword. she thought. A sickening realization hit her as her stomach turned and more sea water came out of her stomach. The man smiled warmly at her. "Need help there love?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. Just.just let me alone for now, alright?" She resisted saying 'savvy' like she wanted to. She could feel the rocking sensation again and banged her head against the wood under her. "Oh Lord, why are we rocking again?"  
"You are in a boat." Said a younger man, looking at her strangely. "What's your name?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"Sheridan Crow." She stated. Then she winced. "Sheridan Sparrow." She corrected. "Crow's my step-father's name.  
"Sparrow?" The man's chocolate-colored eyes seemed to darken in concentration. "You're not related to Jack, are you?"  
"Jack.? Jack Sparrow?" She looked over at the younger of the two men she had just met. As she did, the man with the beads in his hair looked over at her, not annoyed, but not nonplussed, either.  
"That would be Captain Jack Sparrow, love. And what's her name, Will?"  
  
"She said it's Sheridan Sparrow." The man named Will said. The beaded man who was almost obviously Jack Sparrow gave the girl a look up and down.  
"She does look rather much like me." He laughed lightly. "She's even got beads in her hair." He sauntered over to her.  
"Sheridan, he walks a lot like you when you're mad." Eitan laughed, receiving a death glare from his dead brother's best friend. He sheepishly grinned at her.  
"And you said you an' Elizabeth haven't done anything together." Jack said lightly to Will, making the young man flush slightly.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
Jack nodded over to Sheridan, before placing a hand on her chin and picking it up to see her face. She realized his eyes were lined with kohl, and the feeling of familiarity she had gotten from the picture in the book that had dragged her into this strange world was that of the man standing before her. She gasped, but he just smiled. "Look at her. She's my spitting image if I were a girl and sixteen." His smile faded slightly. "You're mother doesn't work in a brothel, does she now?"  
Sheridan looked slightly disgusted. "No! My mother's a fencing teacher in Boston."  
Jack looked at the girl warily. "I've never been up to the colonies." He said, more to Will then to Sheridan. "And how did she come about being up there and teacher such a dangerous spot, love?"  
  
"We've lived there all my life. I think my family moved there in the 1970s or something."  
Jack and Will exchanged looks. It had become deathly quiet around them. The only sound was the water lapping against the boat they were on. "You aren't lying, are you?"  
"No, Captain Sparrow, she's not." Linda said quietly. It was the first time anyone had noticed she was there. "We were reading a book in Sheridan's room and the house started to shake and the book lit up - it was a picture of you that we were looking at." She said suddenly, pointing at Jack. The man looked at her, confused.  
"You three are saying you're from the future." He said slowly. Eitan, Linda, and Sheridan nodded in unison. Jack looked over at Will. "I believe I need more rum." He started away, leaving Will in charge of the three teen- agers stuck aboard the Black Pearl. His eyes were firmly planted on the three. He watched Sheridan as glowered back at Eitan, the boy Jack believed to look like Will himself. He contemplated the fact that the Eitan and Sheridan were so much like Jack and himself, yet so different at the same time. It was at about that time Jack came sauntering back, half-drunk and carrying the rest of his cordial. "I've thought it over," he said to the trio, "and I believe I have found a treasure that could help you get back to your own time. But until then, you'll be part of the crew of the Black Pearl, savvy?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and the cordial.  
Eitan, Linda, and Sheridan looked at one another. "Of course, Jack," Sheridan said, smiling, "but I get fifteen percent of all profits along the way, for.ancestry's sake, savvy?" She also raised her eyebrow.  
Jack pointed at her. "She's good. Love, I can tell you right now, you'll make one hell of a pirate." A short, pudgy man came up behind Jack.  
"Captain, there's a ship following us. It looks like the Dauntless."  
"Norrington?" Will sighed. "I thought you said he didn't see us when we left Port Royal. Jack.." Will looked suspiciously at the Captain of the Pearl.  
"I'm a dishonest man, Will. You've known me for nearly three months now, you should know that already." Jack said.  
"Sir, I hate to break up you conversation, but."  
"What, Gibbs?" Jack asked, not in the least concerned.  
"They're only about fifty feet away. And the boat's still holdin' damage from the fight wit' Barbossa." Jack leaned out of ship to see the Dauntless easily gaining on them.  
"Men," he started, before looking around, "And of course, Anamaria, my great-great-something granddaughter, and her little blonde friend that looks too much like Elizabeth for Will to be telling the truth about his intended and himself," Linda blushed, along with Will, while the woman named Anamaria and Sheridan merely looked at Jack, waiting his orders, "I believe we will need bigger cannons and a miracle." 


	2. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: Same as last time, mate! ^^  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who's submitted a review. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling you were waiting for this chapter. I have a feeling it's quite..........odd, but some fun, too.  
  
Anything's Possible Part Two: From Bad to Worse  
  
"Oh shit." It was the only thing Sheridan could even think of saying.  
  
"She's got good language, too." Jack said lightly, although when the two Sparrows caught each others eyes, Sheridan realized they were both thinking the same thing - this was not in their favor. Most of the men of Port Royal had already boarded the Pearl before they had even prepared themselves. The man Sheridan believed to be Norrington came over to them.  
"Girl, are you aware that you are on a pirate vessel?" Norrington asked, keeping his eyes as far away from Will, who was looking from Sheridan to Jack and back. Jack got between Norrington and the future of the Sparrow legacy, if there really was one other than piracy that he was unaware of, and put his hands tentatively on the Commodore's shirt.  
"She's no one. A stowaway, really, along with her two mates. We were going to have our fun with them and then maroon them." He smiled at Norrington, although he could feel the coal black eyes of Sheridan behind him boring into the back of his head.  
"Is this true?" Norrington asked, walking around Jack with disgust and looking at Sheridan.  
"No." Sheridan said bluntly. Norrington took a step back, amazed. The dark haired girl grabbed Jack's sword, receiving an annoyed look from the older man. She was unperturbed by this.  
"Please don't do anything stupid." Jack begged. She ignored him, looking straight into the eyes of Norrington.  
"A duel." She said.  
"A duel?" He repeated incredulously. Sheridan nodded. Norrington smiled. "Young Mr. Turner made this weapon I hold. It's better than Mr. Sparrow's, child." When Sheridan didn't budge, Norrington nodded. "Fine, I will duel with you. Name your terms."  
Sheridan looked at the Commodore's weapon, before masking her face again. "If I pin you, you will leave the Pearl alone."  
  
"And what, young lady, if I win?" The Commodore asked, sure of himself. Sheridan let out a small sigh. She'd have to deal with the attitude on a later date.  
"The Black Pearl will be surrendered to you and the crew is yours for the hanging." She heard the moan of longing from Jack, but kept her eyes on her opponent. "Do we have an accord?" she asked, unaware that she sounded oddly like a former captain of the Pearl, and not the one she was kin of.  
"I agree." The Commodore said. The Commodore struck first, going for her left arm, which she had left unguarded. She smiled to herself knowingly, before spinning on her heel, putting her sword in the air and behind her, to keep herself safe. She ducked as Norrington attacked again, and hit him on the shoulder with Jack's blade. The Commodore of Port Royal gave her a venomous look, before giving her a cut on her arm. He traced the blade down her arm again, making a large P up her forearm. "For anyone who wonders whether or not you are a pirate again, girl." He said. But Sheridan was still smiling, and she could tell it was annoying her opponent. She wanted to say 'I know something you don't know', but she had a feeling if she did anything more stupid than what she was doing right now, the pistol at Jack's side would be cocked and aimed for her head. "This is foolishness." Norrington sighed.  
"And why is that?"  
"A Commodore of her Majesty's navy fighting with a common pirate. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd guess you were related to the ruddy Jack Sparrow over there." Sheridan's eyes flashed, and Eitan gave a moan, hitting his head against the rail much like Sheridan had done at the start of their history project. 'I guess this' what they mean when they say you can really make history come alive.' She thought to herself, before she noticed an opening. Norrington was too far gone belittling Jack that he took no notice of it. She put the point of the blade on Norrington's shoulder and started to slowly back him up until he was against the rail.  
"Firstly, Jack is the captain of this ship, as you are the commodore of the fleet of Port Royal, and just like you should be called Commodore Norrington, he should be called Captain Sparrow." The glint in her eyes was back with a vengeance. "Secondly, and this one's the important one, my name is Sheridan Sparrow, and am, in fact, related to Jack, so you best not curse about Jack in my presence, savvy?" When Norrington nodded, she smiled. "And thirdly, Commodore Norrington, I believe I have you pinned, and since you've been the first to be pinned, I suggest you call your men back to The Dauntless and get your ruddy little backsides back to Port Royal before I have to shoot you with Jack's pistol." She let the Commodore go, and turned to give Jack his sword back. "So how'd I do?"  
"Love, you're one hell of a pirate." Jack said, shaking his head before taking his sword back. "And I believe that counts as a miracle, too. Well, when the Commodore so gracefully leaves us, let's all have some rum to celebrate." Jack wheeled around, smiling at his crew.  
"He really loves his rum, doesn't he?" Eitan asked Will, who shook his head.  
"Love, is not the word for it." Eitan nodded, before looking at Sheridan's arm.  
"I guess you've been branded as a pirate." He said lightly as the girl in front of him applied pressure to her arm. He caught her gaze, which was behind his head, and noticed the frown. "What is it?" He asked.  
Sheridan had gone unusually quiet. "The Dauntless was on the other side, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, why?" Eitan was frowning now, his eyebrows quirked with worry. He turned and saw the dreadful image Sheridan could see. A large, mahogany- looking ship was leaving in the opposite direction the Black Pearl had been going in. Eitan's eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't believe it."  
Jack was beside them in moments. "I don't either," he said, muttering some inaudible - and some rather odd - curses under his breath before looking at the ship.  
"I think they boarded us while I was fighting Norrington." Sheridan said. Eitan was at a lose for words. He was looking around the deck, trying to find something.  
"Jack...Sheridan...Will...have you seen Linda?" Eitan was looking around wildly.  
"Bloody hell, and where's Ananmaria?" When no one answered Jack, he sighed. "The Shadow Cat, they took the girl and my first mate." He took a swig of the rum cordial he had in his hand, the one he had gotten prior to the boarding of the crew of the Dauntless. He stared at the speck that was the Shadow Cat, a finger on his chin, before taking off his hat and raising it up into the sky. "If this is an offer to fight, then the Pearl accepts the challenge."  
"Jack," Sheridan said, obviously annoyed. The elder Sparrow looked down at his name. "What about a way to get us back home?" When he looked at her in confusion, she put a hand up. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, this place is great, but you said you'd help us."  
Jack nodded thoughtfully, before turning to Will. "What do you say? Get the lasses, or get the gold?" Will looked at Jack surprised.  
"The girls, Jack."  
"It seems to me you've been out-voted, love. Now, does anyone know where the Shadow Cat makes berth?" Eitan looked down at his hands.  
"That's not good enough." He said, eyes flashing in a similar way Sheridan's had.  
Will grabbed the boy's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but Jack's doing what he can." Eitan slapped the hand away and started below deck, his own temper that could easily match both Will's and Sheridan's, flaring up like wildfire. Sheridan, Will, and Jack looked at each other, before Sheridan sighed.  
"Fine, I'll go after him. If you hear anything breaking, just ignore it." She said, following after her classmate. 


	3. Fight in the Brig

Disclaimer: Check part one. It should be there.  
  
A/N: If you're looking for the action/adventure aspect of this story, this chapter isn't it. It's more an argument than a chapter, but it explains a little of the odd relationship between Eitan, Sheridan, and Linda. It does have some information about the Shadow Cat though, if you're wondering.  
  
Anything's Possible Part Three: Fight in the Brig  
  
Eitan heard her sigh and pick up the bottle before he had even sat down in the grimy brig. After hearing another gasp of disgust - he guessed Sheridan had just received her first taste of rum - he heard the girl step directly behind him. "So, what's with all the theatrics?" She asked, her temper and voice even for once in the long time Eitan had known her. "You haven't acted this selfish since....since you met Linda." He could hear the dislike in her voice, and when he turned, the dark look on her face made it harder for him to actually be mad at her. But when his mind processed her words his temper quickly returned itself.  
"They've taken Linda and all you can say is that I'm acting selfish? You're the one who..." He stopped himself, but Sheridan gave him the same look a wise old owl would give a mouse before it became supper. Looking into those eyes, Eitan's anger flared more than it had in years. "All you want to do is go home. Have you even thought about what would happen if we came home without Linda? We'd be accused of having something to do with it. If we say pirates from the fourteen-hundreds took her, they'll think we're crazy." The bottle in Sheridan's hand was shaking slightly as the normal anger settled into its rightful place on Sheridan's features.  
"You think I want to go home?" She demanded, her voice harsh. When Eitan didn't answer, she continued, eyes flashing with some mixture of annoyance and restrained compassion that confused Eitan to no end. "Why would I want to go back to my home? I'd rather be out here, as far away from the death in my family and far away from Mr. Crow as humanly possible." She made a face. "And Linda can take care of herself. I don't care what happens to her."  
Eitan gave her a look he hoped said everything in his mind, but when her eyes remained cold, he shook his head, the anger bubbling more and blinding his usually calm thoughts with the one thing that had been raking the back of him mind for nearly two years. "You're just jealous that I'm willing to go after her. You wouldn't understand until you love someone." He clamped his mouth shut, realizing what he had said a moment too late. Sheridan let the bottle drop to her side, making a dull smashing sound as it hit the shellacked pine. The anger in the face of the girl in front of him was what Eitan guessed Norrington had seen when Sheridan had finally pinned him after playing her mind games with the Commodore of the Royal Navy.  
"I know exactly what love is like, Eitan Daniels, and I know it's not worth fighting for. You either lose it by death, or you lose it when the person you love turns their back on you." It was about this moment Eitan was glad Sheridan had seemed to forget that a broken bottle made almost as good a weapon as a sword. He was also - for a reason he couldn't understand other than he was afraid of being left in a room for too long with a sixteen-year-old girl who was not just willing but also able to kill him instantly in her rage - very thankful when Jack came down the steps, giving them both wary looks.  
"I thought I heard something break," he surveyed the broken cordial next to Sheridan, the pieces and the pine soaking up the rum that was in it. "I was hoping my stock would be spared by you, Sheridan love." Sheridan turned dark, angry eyes onto the captain. Eitan took it as a good time to move into the shadows of the brig and as far away from Sheridan as he could manage without being back in the water. Jack caught the look Sheridan was sending him and shook his head. "You don't look much like a sparrow with that look about you," he smiled when she stopped, looking slightly flustered and confused, "you look more like a wild cat of some sort. And I thought two Sparrows were sailing together." The anger surrounding Sheridan was gone almost immediately, and Eitan wondered to himself how Jack had managed it. Jack moved to the side of the stairway, indicating the two children in front of him. "I'll have Gibbs clean this up," he promised, "now, you two should be back getting used to the smell o' salt air and the spray of the sea." The two did as they were told, although Eitan could feel the tension surrounding Sheridan as he walked next to her.  
He was glad to be back near Will again on board, and practically glued himself to the side of the young blacksmith. "So, what was all that noise for?" Will asked. It was the first time it had occurred to Eitan that the reason Jack had come down to check on the two of them was because he could hear Sheridan and Eitan yelling at each other, not to mention the lovely sound of the bottle of rum breaking.  
"You don't want to know." The two watched silently as Sheridan passed them without a glance in the direction of Eitan. "So," the younger male asked, eager to change the subject, "do we know anything about the Shadow Cat or the captain at least?" He looked pleadingly at Will, who gave the male a small smile.  
"The captain's name is Bahari Mariel. He's African, and many people know of him in Tortuga."  
"Tortuga..." Eitan looked up at Will. "Is that where we're headed?" When Will nodded, Eitan smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful!" He went over to tell Sheridan the good news, but stopped when he remembered Sheridan's less than happy appearance when they had last talked. He moved around like a hurt bird as he thought of what to do. As he stood there twittering, words wafted over to him from Sheridan and Jack.  
"Why were you so upset, love? The rum not settle with you?" He laughed, but Sheridan just sighed, throwing a piece of glass from her shoe into the sea. "Come on, you can tell me." The captain said, giving Sheridan a worried look. "We Sparrow's have got to stay together, you know. And we can't have bad feelings on this ship, since we've all got to work together so we can get to Tortuga, then to wherever Captain Mariel's bringing Eitan's bonny lass." Sheridan gave a low growl in her throat and angrily threw the last piece of glass into the glassy water. Eitan could see Jack smile again. "Ah, so that's it." The captain said, leaning closer to Sheridan. "You want to take the place of Linda."  
"I did once." Sheridan said stiffly. Eitan blinked. He hadn't known Sheridan had liked him, he had always assumed she was just friends with him because he was David's brother. "I don't want to be in her place anymore. I just..." She cut herself off when she saw something in the distance, as did Eitan. "Is that...?" Sheridan looked up at Jack, who smiled lightly.  
"That, love, would be Tortuga. We'll be docked before tomorrow's out." Eitan's heart leapt when he heard Jack, and he turned to see Will behind him.  
"Tomorrow?" He asked, unsure.  
"Tomorrow. And then we'll go find the young lady." 


	4. Aboard the Shadow Cat

Disclaimer: Look back to Part One. There's the disclaimer. Ta-da!  
  
A/N: This is, like part three, not filled with tons of action. So if that's what you're looking for, sorry! Although a man who, although pivotal to the plot of the movie, was never shown. *wink*  
  
Anything's Possible Part Four: Aboard the Shadow Cat  
  
"Stay with me," Anamaria had told Linda, "and I'll keep you safe." As Linda thought about it, she realized it probably wasn't the smartest route either of them could have taken, but given the choice of being stuck on a ship with some rather lecherous pirates alone or with Anamaria, she was certainly not going for the former.  
The Shadow Cat had been aptly named, it seemed. Made of cedar, although Linda had at first thought it was mahogany, the boat had boarded both The Dauntless and The Black Pearl easily without either boat realizing. A large pirate with barely any teeth had grabbed her, pulling her towards the Cat, and before she could yell for Eitan or Sheridan to help her, the pirate put a hand in her mouth. She bit down on it, although he didn't scream, as was the desired affect. Anamaria came over to help, but another pirate grabbed her, and soon both of them were being forced into the brig of the ship.  
Linda sighed as she thought it over. Across from her in the only other cell in the ship was a man. Apparently, she mused, they kept the female captives and the male captives in separate cells, possibly for some reasons other than being meticulous. She shuddered at the thought, before she started to look at the man again. His clothing was gray and looked worse for wear. His boots, she noticed, seemed weather-beaten, or at least water-eaten. His face, although lined, looked familiar, with emerald green eyes much like hers in the eye sockets. "What's wrong, lass?" He asked, making Linda jump.  
"Nothing." She whispered, turning red. The man nodded, contemplating.  
  
"You've never seen a man in his worst possible condition, have ye?" He asked. His language betrayed him as a pirate, and she quickly looked toward Anamaria, whose eyes were closed and head back, apparently asleep, or faking it well.  
"No, I guess I haven't." She answered, when her only other possibility - having Anamaria shoot the man to make him shut up - had withered. He smiled at her, showing that, although he was a pirate, he still had nearly all of his teeth, although he was deathly thin. "Why are you onboard this ship?" She asked him.  
"Ah, now we get to it." The man said, instantly pulling himself together, readying himself for the story. "I was swimming toward an island, a city I had never seen before, when the ship came upon me. From my place in the water, I thought it was the ship I used to sail on, and thought that, if found, they'd try to murder me again. Well, you could see why I was trying to swim away, but once I reached shore, that lousy Mariel caught me and asked what I was doing on his island. His island, for the love of God!" Linda nodded when the man looked at her, she felt it was the only thing she could do until she processed this information. "So, he told me I'd have to be killed or taken captive and starved to death. What I figured, I could probably live longer and get myself out of this place if I said I'd go captive, ye know?" Linda nodded again. The man smiled. "You're good, lass. How did ye and your pretty friend get swept aboard the damned Shadow Cat?"  
Linda retold everything she could remember, leaving out the way in which they had gotten to be in the water in the first place. "...and just as the Royal Navy boarded us, this boat came up and took Anamaria and myself captive. I don't know if Jack or Will or Eitan even noticed." She said the last name with remorse. She left out Sheridan, knowing the girl was too busy attempting to protect the others by fighting off Norrington. The man in the cage across from her nodded briefly, but soon looked at Linda suspiciously.  
"And what be the name of this boat that you were on before ye were boarded?" He asked.  
Linda fought with herself, wondering if she really should tell him or not. On the one hand, if he knew the boat, he could have some information about it and its crew, although on the other hand, he could try to kill her, as she had heard of many pirates of the time doing when they found people from a ship they weren't loyal to. On even another hand, though, he could not know anything about the Black Pearl, but could have heard some stories about it, which she could decipher the truth from fiction with. When her indecision cost nearly a half hour, the man looked at her. "Ye haven't forgotten its name, have ye?" He looked at her curiously.  
"No, I haven't. But can I trust you?" She asked. The man smiled at her calmly.  
"Have you ever trusted a pirate before?" He asked.  
"Well, no." She thought about the statement for a moment, before shrugging. "Sheridan, she's a friend of mine, she's got the blood of a pirate. And Jack, well, he's a pirate..."  
The man put a hand up, his eyes twinkling. "You said the name Jack."  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Is this Jack a human or a monkey?" It seemed like such an obscure question, but Linda also felt that the man hadn't had that much to eat or drink in a very long time, and thought his question was because of that.  
"He's a human. He looks rather odd, but he's definitely human." She nodded at the thought, as if it made the sentence more correct.  
"And is this man, this Jack, by any shape of the imagination, flamboyant in a way?" He was getting eager as Linda nodded again. Anamaria snorted in her feigned sleep. "What's his title, lass? And his surname, what's his surname?"  
  
Linda thought about it tentively. She had heard Sheridan say it, she really had. She closed her eyes and placed Jack's face with words; she could remember it was the same as Sheridan's last name, but was it her step- father's name or her father's? Finally, she opened her eyes and opened her mouth tentively. "Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow." The man looked at her as if the name were that of a dead man's and not that of the rather odd pirate she had met the short time she was onboard the Pearl.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow you say?" He leaned his forehead against the bars. "So, the old scallywag's still alive." He opened an eye, looking at the girl across from him again. "Ye weren't done naming off the pirates you trust, were you lass?" He asked by way of apology.  
"Well, no. Let's see, my friend," here she coughed, hiding a blush, "Eitan, he's got pirate's blood in him, like Will, Jack's second-mate, and Anamaria's a pirate. I guess I do trust some pirates after all."  
The man nodded, smiling to himself. "Jack's gone and found himself two more mates, has he? Who's the first mate?"  
  
"I am." It was the first Anamaria had said, and it startled the man.  
"He's let a woman aboard? It's bad luck." He shook his head sadly.  
"It's not bad luck. Without my friend Sheridan, most of the people on board the Black Pearl would be fighting off both pirates and the Navy right now." She widened her eyes when she realized she had given away the name of the ship she had been on. The man's smile grew.  
"The Black Pearl? That's the ship ye've been sailing under the masts of?" he laughed. "So Jack's got his Pearl after all." He looked at Linda again, this time another question forming in his green eyes. "Ye said there was a man named Will aboard, Jack's second-mate. How old's this man?"  
Linda thought. "Will? He can't be any older than twenty-one." She looked at Anamaria, who nodded.  
"Will Turner's just barely twenty-two. He's a good lad, although he's not a pirate." There was a look of relief on the man's face. Linda couldn't tell if it was from the fact that Will was no pirate, or that he was young. Anamaria continued as if nothing had happened, retelling what she knew of the fight for Jack to restore the Black Pearl and for Will to get his loved one safely back to her home. It touched Linda somehow, as if it brought back memories. But of course it did, she scolded herself, she was, after all, probably related to someone who was on the ship at that time.  
The man listened to this with a contemplative gaze. When Anamaria was done, he reached his hand through the bars towards Anamaria and Linda. "The name's Bill, if you need anything." He said, shaking hands with first Anamaria, then Linda. "I promise if we live through this alive and you bring me back to The Black Pearl, I'll not try to ravage you." He winked, but Linda made a face.  
"Why does that not fill me with joy?" She asked. 


	5. Tortuga

Disclaimer: *cough* this is my last disclaimer....if you've read this far, you'd get by now that I don't own Bill, Will, Jack, or anyone/anything else. *sigh*  
  
A/N: This chapter will be slightly shorter than others, for the fact that I lack some ideas as to filling it out a little more. Also, most slaves from the fourteen hundreds to the eighteen hundreds were sent to Brazil or the Caribbean.  
  
Anything's Possible Part Five: Tortuga  
  
The ship stopped with a small bump next to the dock. Sheridan looked at the place they had docked, slightly suspicious. "This is it?" She asked.  
"What were you expecting?" Eitan asked, coming next to her quickly, his voice quiet. She sent him one of her by now familiar glares. He kept coming closer to her, and it was getting to be both annoying and suffocating. He smiled innocently at her. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Jack.  
"This is it?" She repeated.  
"Ah, by day it looks like any other port, but Tortuga comes alive at night, love." He winked at Eitan, whose face darkened almost immediately. "Ah, so being the proper young man runs in the family, does it?" Jack shook his head sadly, before grabbing Sheridan's arm. "Why don't you and Eitan go into Tortuga together and see if you can find anyone who knows anything about our little friend Mariel." He turned to Will, who was looking at the city as if it had the plague. "We'll stay here."  
"Sure, whatever." Sheridan shrugged, before pulling Eitan down the ramp and into the harbor.  
Eitan couldn't believe Sheridan was walking so far behind him. He felt guilty fleetingly, before he realized exactly why she was lagging behind. He sighed and shook his head as he looked at the banana in her hand. "Did you just steal that?"  
  
"Possibly." There was a warning in her voice that he detected. He shook his head, sighing heavily. "Oh don't act like such an adult. I took one for you too." She handed it to him, and he just stared. "Eat it. The only thing edible on that ship is the rum, and it tastes awful, no matter how much Jack likes it." Eitan nodded dumbly, before peeling the fruit tenderly. He took a bite, before starting to eat it normally. "I told you it was good." Sheridan smirked, but groaned when he gave her that all too innocent look again.  
The two walked again in silence before they reached the first of several taverns in the town. "Maybe you should wait out here." Eitan said, for the first time realizing that Sheridan could very well get hurt in the tavern. And as much as he hated to admit it, being with her on a ship full of pirates was a lot safer than he first thought it to be.  
"I am not staying out here just because I'm a girl." She responded, pushing past him and into the tavern.  
It was a rather rowdy place, that tavern was. Sheridan and Eitan stood in the doorway for a few moments, before a woman with a little too much makeup on grabbed Eitan's shoulder, smiling lewdly at him. "You're a little cutie, aren't you love?" He sent Sheridan a pleading look that she pretended to ignore. When he sighed and made a puppy-dog face, she sighed.  
"Oh fine." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the harlot. "Baby." She whispered into his ear. He blushed slightly. "Excuse me ma'am." She asked of the harlot, who turned her attention to her.  
"Women cost extra." She said almost on the spot. Sheridan gaped at her for a moment, before blinking back into reality.  
"Uh, no...I'm straight, but thanks anyway."  
"You're loss, poppet." The harlot said, smiling. "But what is it two  
fine looking young ones like yourselves want with a tavern in Tortuga when you don't want the comfort of another in bed?" Her eyes were shining happily. "Or is it you two'd like your own bed to share?"  
"No, that's quite all right." Eitan stepped between the harlot and Sheridan. "I don't think this place has any information about Captain Mariel." The tavern quieted so suddenly, Eitan shook his head, thinking his hearing had gone.  
"Who wants to know about Captain Mariel?" Asked an old woman sitting in the back of the inn.  
"We do." Sheridan said, going over to the woman. "Do you know where his ship makes berth?"  
"And why do ye want to know?" the woman seemed to grin as she surveyed the two teen-agers. "Ah, I see we're not from these waters, so to speak, are we now?" Sheridan and Eitan looked at each other. "Ye, girl, will make a great pirate some day." Sheridan looked over at Eitan, smug. "And ye, boy, will go back to your real home soon enough, with your treasure at hand." She nodded to herself.  
"Just what are you?" Eitan asked cautiously.  
"A mere fortune teller and a woman from Mariel's family's city home from Brazil." She looked at the two children carefully, before leaning back. "Yes, Mariel was a good man, a long time ago, before he became a pirate." She closed her eyes. "He makes berth in Nassau. But the Shadow Cat is the fastest ship in these waters."  
"That spot's been taken already by the Black Pearl." Sheridan said.  
"Ah, ye be sailing under the black flags of Captain Jack Sparrow, are you?" She smiled at the children. "Be careful of the triangle trade route then, young Miss Sparrow." She winked at Sheridan, who glared at the woman. When Eitan elbowed her in the side, the glare turned into a grimace, then a plastered on smile.  
"Thank you, ma'am." She grabbed Eitan's arm and started out the door. "Let's get back to the ship." She said as they reached the evaporating daylight of Tortuga. "We need to tell him that Mariel's going to Nassau before the Cat gets too far ahead of us." Eitan just nodded, having the feeling that if he said anything to Sheridan about the circulation being cut off from his hand because of her own, he'd be missing said hand, and be out cold on the ground, and if the harlot in the tavern was a woman who came out in the daytime, he didn't want to see who or what came out at night on Tortuga. 


	6. Idle Chatter

A/N: Yay! Chapter Six! I hope we'll get farther than usual for my stories! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, as long as you keep on giving me some encouragement to keep this up, I'll keep writing it for you. And sorry for the delay on Part Six. School's been getting in the way of my writing habits.  
  
Anything's Possible Part Six: Idle Chatter  
  
"You look bored." Will said, looking up at Sheridan who had situated herself in the crow's nest, ironically. When Eitan and she had returned from Tortuga, giving Jack directions, she had seemed unsettled, and had decided to keep as far away from the crew of the Black Pearl as possible. When Will had called up to her, it startled her out of her reverie more quickly than she had wanted to.  
  
"I'm looking for Nassau. The problem is, I don't know what it looks like." She looked down at him, and couldn't help but smile. He shook his head, before showing her something.  
  
"This is a fine sword; the best I made, in my opinion." He looked up at her. "There's only one other that's exactly like it. I made it for Jack not too long ago, and I think someone as great a swordsman as Jack deserves it." His eyes held a mischief Sheridan was surprised they could hold for such a serious young man. "Although, or course, that person must prove themselves worthy of such a magnificent sword." Ah. That's what he was getting at.  
  
Sheridan had seen Will's ritualistic three-hour daily practice with his swords that he had made, and since her fight with Norrington he had been asking her to spar with him. Although she usually refused, on this day she felt she needed to release the tension that was building up between her shoulder-blades and on the back of her neck.  
  
With a small, stuffy sigh Sheridan slid down the rope tied to the main sail and landed neatly in front of him. "And what if I don't win your sword?" She asked. Although it was nonchalant, there was a definite hesitance in her countenance.  
  
"I get to keep it, in case I need a sword as great as it is." Will winked at her. "Although I think I've got enough already, don't you?" He passed the sword to her. She inspected it easily, first balancing it on her fingertips before twirling it around and grabbing the hilt, making small cuts in the wind with it.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked. She put the sword in a defensive position that Will matched with the correct offense.  
"On the count of three, then." Will said, readying himself.  
"Three." Sheridan smiled, thrusting at him quickly so that he'd lose his footing. At least, that was the response she was hoping to have, but many years of self-training with the blade had made Will quick, and he merely blinked at her in surprise, moving into the correct defensive positioning. "Pretty good," Sheridan said, "for a whelp." She smiled at him as they got ready again.  
"Who are you calling a whelp?" He asked; a glimmer of annoyance in his  
eyes. "I'm your elder."  
"And I have the blood of a pirate." She reminded him in a sing-song  
voice that could grate metal. He shook his head.  
"Ready yourself, Sheridan, or I will attack." He said quietly. She  
gave him a hard look of disbelief, before nodding. She established a  
distance, but Will didn't move. She smiled wickedly, nodding lightly  
to herself. She went into a lunge that Will easily countered. She  
shook her curls out of her face, smiling at him.  
"So, you know basic fencing attacks. Fine, I'll be pupil, you be  
leader." She gave him a small once-over before she positioned herself  
once more. Will came at her, but she stayed there, not parrying, but  
not allowing herself to flinch or move away, either. He moved back,  
surprised he hadn't actually hit her as he intended to do; lay a non-  
fatal and easily healed wound on her shoulder to show her he could  
move faster than she could; but no, they were equals at basic defense  
along with basic offence.  
"Once more, then." He smiled at her; a mysterious, almost all-knowing  
smile. He moved again, attacking her with a straight lunge. She let  
out a small snort of laughter, shaking her head. She counted mentally,  
parrying his attacks, before she changed the engagement into a  
riposte, extending her arm to keep Will's blade trapped and not  
allowing him a counter- riposte. She changed the rules slightly from  
what they should be, forcing her strength behind her movements so she  
could dislodge his blade from his hands. It worked effectively,  
forcing the blade to skid along the wooden top of the deck. Will  
looked at her blankly, surprised.  
"You're good," Sheridan said again, nodding her approval, "I just  
cheated. In a fair fight, you would have won, but I wasn't intending  
on playing fair." She took his blade and handed it back to him.  
"You deserve both for that." He said, putting his sword back at his  
side. "But thank you for fighting me." He nodded. "Tell me, where did  
you learn to fight like that? Your mother?"  
  
"Please." Sheridan said, shaking her head. "My mother's  
a fencing teacher, but where do you think she learned? My dad was the  
best in the city in his time." She smiled sadly.  
"What happened to him?" Will asked gently.  
"He and my grandfather went on a trip to Barbados for the  
summer. The airplane they took,"  
"Air....plane?" Will repeated, his brows knit in confusion.  
"Oh, right. You don't have airplanes now, do you? Well, the  
definition of an airplane is 'a powered heavier-than-air  
aircraft that has fixed wings from which it derives most of its  
lift'. It's a big machine, like a ship, but it floats on air.  
It's hard to explain, and I only know the definition from Mr.  
I'm-so-smart Daniels." She made a face, thinking about Eitan.  
Will shook his head.  
"You two aren't that great of allies to be left to your own  
devices together." He looked at her. "You know, Eitan really  
likes you, as a friend. I think you should try to be a little  
softer to his condition."  
"Condition? He's a nut-case over Linda, that's his condition.  
Why should I care about him? It's not like he cares about me."  
Will watched her, noticing the hint of remorse in her look.  
"Sheridan, what exactly happened in Tortuga?" As much as she  
hated to, Sheridan found herself rehashing the story of Eitan  
and her trip to the pirate port. Will listened evenly, watching  
Sheridan fiddle with the sword in her hand as she talked. He  
noticed with a slight satisfaction that now she was acting more  
like someone her age, and not like a pirate. She was a girl, but  
the fortune- teller's prediction of who Sheridan would grow up  
to be did not bode well for Will.  
"Well?" Sheridan asked, looking at Will.  
"I'd say you should have told Jack everything." He stood,  
frowning. "But if we were going to catch the Shadow Cat, we'd be  
going the other way...." He trailed off, going over to the  
captain's quarters, pounding on the door. "Jack! Where are we  
headed if we aren't catching the Cat?" The younger man asked,  
his voice muffled from behind the door. Jack opened the door,  
causing Will to almost fall in.  
"We're going to Conejo, mate." He said, catching Will just in  
time.  
"Where's Conejo?" Sheridan asked, coming up behind the two men.  
"The place where we'll find the correct artifacts to get you and  
your friends back to your time, savvy?" He smiled. "Although  
there might always be something on Conejo that we can take and  
have a quick nip to Isle de la Muerta to dispose of." He winked  
and smiled, showing his gold canines.  
Sheridan gave him a quick, mock stern look. "Just remember  
captain, I get ten percent of all your findings." She put her  
hand out. "For ancestry's sake."  
Jack thought, before nodding, shaking her hand. "For ancestry's  
sake, love." 


	7. Dark Islands

A/N: I decided to give you guys two chapters to make up for my not being able to write anything for this story. I apologize, but what would you rather have? Me posting this story and only have one chapter to satisfy you, or two? Oh, and Happy Turkey Day to all the Americans who read this.  
  
Anything's Possible Part Seven: Dark Islands  
  
"Up, now." Linda jumped, the words incoherent to her slightly jumbled mind. She looked for Anamaria, but the slightly darker woman was already walking out of the small cell they shared with tight-lipped resign. The pirate who had ordered Linda up was a skinny man, probably not much older than Will, with tangled blonde hair and wild green eyes and many jewel-encrusted teeth. He grabbed Linda's own blonde locks, pulling her up so that she was eye-level with him. "Up an' outta here, girl, or the Captain's given orders that the crew can have their way with you." He smiled at her, the jewels in his teeth sparkling wickedly in the dim light. Linda looked around the brig like a lost kitten would, before her eyes landed on Bill.  
"Don't take his threat lightly, love." The older man said, shaking his head wearily. "Pirate's word can't and shouldn't be messed with. Even bloody lousy pirates' words." He spit on the floor, before another pirate - a short man with no hair except for a long flaming beard - pushed him hard in the back, making him walk.  
With as little disgust as she could muster, Linda made her way through the brig, her nose in the air, and pushed through the pirates so that she was safely between Anamaria and Bill. There were whispers from behind her, from her captors and her tormentors. "Don't take any heed of them, Linda." Anamaria said quietly.  
"Why not?"  
"They're whelps to piracy; they believe only in ravaging land and people, not in what the true life of a pirate is about."  
"And what's that?" Linda asked, peering at the woman curiously.  
"That, love, would be the feel of freedom and the wind behind ye're sails, being with mates in God's country. That's what a pirate is." Bill answered, almost dreamily.  
"And the looting, pillaging, and ravaging?" Linda asked.  
"Those would be an added bonus." Bill winked, making Anamaria chuckle quietly.  
The trio was thrown onto the deck shortly, directly in front of a tall  
man with dark skin, darker than it would normally be from the sun's  
rays bouncing off the water. His eyes were oddly blue, and his dark  
hair was short and curly. He stood at the very least one and a half  
heads taller than Bill, who Linda dwarfed by a good five inches or so.  
He smiled broadly as he looked his prey over like a scavenger after a  
lion's feast ended leaving three fully intact carcasses for him to  
devour of his own free will. "Well, if this isn't a fine lot?" He  
laughed a deep, throaty laugh that his crew mimicked. "Welcome to  
Nassau."  
"Well, he's a friendly one, i'n't he?" Bill muttered coldly under his  
breath. The dark man who was almost obviously Mariel came up to Bill,  
looking down at him.  
"And who might you be to making such comments?" Mariel asked. "And if  
you must know, when the time arises I can be just as cold as any other  
pirate. Now, unless you want this beautiful specimen of a young woman  
to be thrown overboard and shot at never to be seen again, I suggest  
you consider every possible way of keeping your running commentary to  
yourself." He turned to Anamaria. "That, young lady, goes for you,  
too."  
"Young lady?" Anamaria spat back at him. Linda grabbed her arm, eyes  
wide. She didn't want to be desecrated and killed just yet. 'Oh Lord,'  
she thought, 'where's Eitan when I need him the most?'  
  
~*~ ^-^  
  
"We're going where, exactly?" Eitan asked, looking up. He had taken to staying in the brig as much as possible to avoid any and all contact with Sheridan. The problem with his master plan was Sheridan's mistress plan of bugging him as much as possible now that she had won the new sword from Will. And besides, their only sleeping quarters were in the brig together until Jack needed it to hold prisoners. He had offered them better arrangements, but Sheridan had kindly refused for both Eitan and herself.  
Sheridan rolled her eyes. "It's harder to explain something simple to you than it is to explain an airplane to someone who's from another time-period."  
"You....explained an airplane...to who?" Eitan stammered.  
"Will." Sheridan said, shrugging.  
"You could mess up the whole time-line now!" Eitan shouted, jumping up and coming over to Sheridan so that they were eye to eye. Well, not exactly eye to eye. Sheridan was two inches taller than Eitan and was leaning on the banister of the stairs leading down to the brig, so that she was over-looking Eitan's dark head of hair instead of being on ground-level with him. Which, given the circumstances and Eitan's dogmatic temper since Linda had been taken away, Sheridan felt was a good place for her to be.  
"Relax. It couldn't mess up the time-line. Think of it this way; we're here for a reason, right? If it wasn't in the time-line that we come here in the first place, and since the modern belief is that time is like a lake and not a river, we can't really mess it up since fate has decreed that we come here." She smiled at him silkily. "And I mean, come on, there's no way you can invent an airplane in the seventeenth century, which it is and not the fourteen hundreds, I might add." She seemed smug, and he wanted to punch her right then and there. She noticed his angered expression and the smug expression became more apparent. "Have you ever noticed we always fight in the brig? I hope this doesn't become a habit, because I know where all the extra guns are hidden. I could shoot you right now if you'd like to end this discussion right here and now."  
"Just...." Eitan made a noise in the back of his throat like a growl. "Just tell me where we're going."  
"Fine, whatever." Sheridan rolled her eyes, lazily picking the non-existent dirt out from under her fingernails with a pocket knife. Her dark eyes flickered mischievously, before she looked up at Eitan, who was tapping his foot on the hard wooden floor. "Oh, fine. If you're that worried." She stuck the knife into the wood of the railing. "We're headed toward Conejo, an island slightly north of Tortuga and south-east of Nassau. There's something there that Jack says will help us to get back home, and it's the treasure we need." She turned and started back up the stairs. When she reached the top, she opened the door, the muted sunlight streaming onto her. There was a muffled yell from the crow's nest, and she turned to Eitan. "Conejo's in sight, according to Gibbs." She started out the door and onto the top-deck when she thought of something and turned. "The last time we fought, you said the only thing I wanted to do was to get home." A feral look passed over her face. "I want to get home as much as I want to have a tooth drilled on without the use of Novocain." The feral look became a smile. "And you can keep the knife, if you can get it out of the wood." She turned and stepped out.  
"Get it out of the wood; of course I can get it out of the wood." Eitan moved up the stairs until he reached the place where the knife was buried, and started to pull. He stopped, blinking, and then grabbed the handle with both hands, pulling with all his strength. The only thing it resulted in was him nearly loosing his footing and falling down the stairs.  
  
"Eitan? Mate, you down here?" Jack called as the door opened again. His eyes fell on Eitan and the pirate smiled. "There you are; Sheri said you were down here."  
"Sheri? Since when has anyone been allowed to call her Sheri?" Eitan asked the older man.  
"Only family and friends thereof, I've been informed." Jack stepped down to where Eitan was, looking at the knife. "Now, how'd that get in me Pearl?" He asked quietly, pulling the knife out easily. Eitan gaped at it, before shaking his head. Jack didn't seem to notice; instead he flipped the knife in the air. "Is it yours?" he asked.  
"Sheridan said I could keep it." He said dumbly, putting his hand out.  
"Oh, well then..." Jack handed over the knife to Eitan, who numbly put it in his work-boot. "We've reached Conejo. I figured since you and your lass are seemingly going to end up like Will and his bonny love Elizabeth, I think it only proper for you to join us and find a nice trinket for the lass, savvy?" He smiled mysteriously, before starting up the stairs and out the door, Eitan following behind, bewildered. 


End file.
